Olvidar el Amor que Siento Por Ti
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Cada vez que estás cerca de mí, me generas un dolor indescriptible por culpa de todos estos malditos complejos y sentido de lo ético y correcto que me impiden reconocer lo que mi corazón tanto desea. Intento, intento e intento superar esto y seguir siendo amigos, pero por más que intente engañarme a mí mismo, jamás podré: Olvidar el amor que siento por ti.


**OLVIDAR EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR TI**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán, cada primero de mes hago un fic dedicado a algún personaje olvidado de la serie y que pocas veces ha aparecido en esta o en los distintos fics que han en el Fandom como Trent Boyett, Bridón Gueermo, Mint Berry Crunch, Estela, Gary Harrison y varios otros más.**

 **Bueno, en realidad el que protagoniza este One-Shot ha aparecido en incontables fics por lo que está lejos de ser alguien olvidado pero que paradójicamente NUNCA ha aparecido en alguno de los episodios de la serie. ¿Ya lo han adivinado a través del Sumary? ¿No? Pues se trata de…**

 **¡GREGORY! (Las fanáticas que adoran al personaje enseguida comienzan a gritar y chiflar de la emoción) Que curioso es notar que a pesar de estar en esta página durante tanto tiempo es la primera vez que hago una historia en torno a él, y como ya lo habrán deducido, aquí pasará por cierto problemita con el apestoso y blasfemo francés que todos conocen (De nuevo las Yaoistas gritan de la emoción) Ay mis pobres oídos…**

 **Empecemos. South Park no es (Sucede una interferencia por lo que la pantalla es solo una lluvia de puntitos negros y grises)… y todo será contado desde el punto de vista del personaje.**

Hablaba animadamente con una vieja amiga mía de la universidad, Wendy Testaburguer, sobre como las decisiones actuales del inepto gobernante de North-Corea lejos de preocupar a los demás países del mundo como solía hacerlo en el pasado, ahora daban pura risa y pena ajena.

-… solo falta que intente enviar un cohete tripulado al Sol cuando sea de noche- reímos mucho por tan solo pensar algo tan incoherente e ilógico como lo sería esto.

-Otro intento desesperado por demostrar que Corea del Norte es la nación más "avanzada" que existe. Eso sería casi tan patético como cuando le amarró una gigantesca piedra a un submarino para romper el record de velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible al fondo del océano- volvimos a reír al recordar este suceso.

Pero mientras que ella siguió riendo, las mías comenzaron a disminuir al volver a sentir la penetrante mirada de _ÉL_ fija en mí. Traté de disimular lo mejor posible la incomodidad que me causaba y de no prestarle atención, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba quitármelo de la mente y ocupaba tanto espacio en esta que ya no oía lo que mi amiga me decía.

Estaba tentado a girar para atrás y verlo directamente a los ojos para que así con su mirada me transmitiera todo lo que tiene guardado para mí. Pero me mantuve firme, no le di ese gusto y seguí hablando con Wendy para disimular las apariencias… y lo que en verdad siento por _ÉL._

Si cuando era más joven alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a pasar por todos estos complejos e inseguridades por alguien que es totalmente opuesto a mí y que es de mi mismo sexo, le habría dicho que ese era no solo un chiste muy malo, sino muy cliché y malgastado.

Infortunadamente la persona que me habría dicho eso tendría toda la razón en estos momentos. Intento, intento e intento remediar la situación al tratar de alejar de mi lado al ser que me genera esos conflictos, trato de quitármelo de la cabeza y de mi corazón para que no me cause más dolor, pero por más que lo intento ¡NO LO CONSIGO! Y que _ÉL_ esté siempre posando sus ojos en mí no me ayuda para nada y solo me lastima más y más. Aunque esto puede ser lo que me merezco debido a que yo también lo hiero al siempre tratar de apartarlo de mí.

¡¿Acaso seguiremos así para siempre?! ¿O solo cuando alguno de nosotros tire al fin la toalla y diga: "BASTA" para así darle fin a este enfermizo ciclo? No importa quién de los dos sea el primero en tocar fondo, lo más seguro es que el resultado nos genere más dolor del que ya pasamos, pero es eso o seguir viviendo con este tormento día tras día; como odio este tipo de decisiones.

Si tan solo no le hubiese ofrecido la mano en esa ocasión, ninguno de nosotros estará pasando por este calvario, ¡Yo y mi maldita educación y sentido del deber y responsabilidad tienen la culpa de todo esto! Algunas veces me daban ganas de ser como mis padres, que a pesar de ser déspotas y casi nunca se preocupan por los demás y por asuntos que no giren en torno del dinero, nunca han tenido que pasar por este tipo de tormentos.

Pero de ser así como ellos, y aunque no sufra esta situación, solo sería uno más de la larga lista de jóvenes apuestos multimillonarios que se dejan guiar ciegamente por sus descomunales egos y piensan que todo el mundo está por debajo de sus pies y nunca habría vivido todo ese sinfín de aventuras que pase al lado de _ÉL._

Esto comenzó hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía alrededor de 13 o 15 años de edad y mis padres querían hundir a una compañía rival y quitarla del camino al tener sospechas que explotaban a sus empleados inmigrantes sin ningún tipo de reparo. Para lograr esto contrataron a un joven mercenario francés de mi misma edad, desaseado, brusco, antipático, blasfemo y varias cosas más y que es el causante de todo lo que me acompleja en estos momentos.

Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que interactuamos y conocimos personalmente al otro:

 _-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Si no fuera porque dejaste al descubierto lo que esos desalmados hacían, sus pobres empleados habrían seguido trabajando como esclavos- le agradecí._

 _Se me quedó viendo de manera extrañada y arqueando una ceja. Como era demasiado joven en ese momento, no me había percatado de que estas palabras de agradecimiento eran algo nuevo para él debido a que sus clientes jamás le daban las gracias al completar perfectamente una misión. Solo se necesitó de unas simples palabras de gratitud para desencadenarlo todo._

 _-No lo agradezcas. Solo cumplí con mi misión; ni que fuera para tanto- me dijo cortante y me sopló en la cara todo el humo del cigarro que fumaba. Esto hubiese molestado a cualquier persona en mi misma posición, pero yo solo reí un poco debido a que ya estaba acostumbrado al aroma del tabaco por parte de mi padre y porque ciertamente jamás había tenido este tipo de contacto con alguien como lo es él, era el momento adecuado para interactuar con personas de otros tipos de estatus sociales y no fuesen esos chicos mimados con los que tenía que juntarme a regañadientes._

 _-De igual manera muchas gracias. Solo quería saber que si en caso de requerir de nuevo los servicios de alguien como tú, ¿Podré contar contigo?- le había pedido esto debido a que en esos tiempos fue cuando comencé a desarrollar un fuerte sentido del deber y responsabilidad. La vida me había dado mucho al darme este estatus social y todos los lujos que muchos desearían tener y que no cualquiera los tiene, así que debía retribuir de alguna forma todo lo que tengo, ¿Y qué mejor manera para eso que ayudar a todos los desafortunados que sufren todo tipo de injusticias?_

 _-Mientras que tengas los billetes verdes, estaré disponible para hacer cualquier tipo de misión- accedió volviendo a tirarme el humo del cigarro por lo que solté otra risa al ver como tenía un aliado que me ayudaría en mi misión autoimpuesta de ayudar a los desvalidos._

 _-Me alegro. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gregory Fields- me presenté formalmente y le ofrecí la mano._

 _-Arg…- eso parecía ofuscarlo. En serio este tipo de contacto y formalidad era algo nuevo para él, pero de todas maneras me correspondió el gesto -Christopher De´Lorne. Llámame el Topo._

 _-Espero que logremos hacer grandes cosas juntos- moví de arriba abajo las manos derechas._

Fueron buenos tiempos, ya que aunque al principio él se negaba a que yo lo ayudase en sus misiones debido a mi falta de experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos, de manera lenta comencé a ganarme su amistad al mostrarle que no soy como los otros jóvenes de mi estatus social, que podía defenderme por mí mismo y que con mi gran inteligencia, carisma y cualidades de líder nato podría serle de mucha ayuda en sus misiones incluso salvarle el pellejo en más de una ocasión.

Ahora esta es la parte en la que debo decir cómo y porqué empecé a quererlo más que un amigo y camarada, ¿Cierto? Es porque al igual que él, yo también solía sentirme solo pero no en el mismo aspecto que el suyo, sino en uno totalmente diferente.

Tal vez era muy popular y admirado entre las demás personas que compartían mí mismo estatus, en especial por las chicas que suspiraban por mí y se me insinuaban con todo descaro, pero ese es el problema. Solo era apreciado por mi posición jerárquica en la sociedad y por la cantidad de dinero que poseía gracias a mis padres, no por como soy en verdad ya que ciertamente si de repente me volvía un pobre vagabundo de las calles, todos aquellos que dicen apreciarme tanto me darían la espalda y poco les importaría lo que me sucediera.

Es por eso que comencé a querer de manera profunda a Chris (Diminutivo de su nombre que le molestaba mucho y que tanto me gustaba usarlo) Porque me aceptaba tal y como soy y poco le importaba si yo fuese rico o pobre, y a su manera, demostraba lo mucho que valgo para él aunque siempre intentaba disimularlo por el trato brusco que usaba en varias ocasiones conmigo y que solamente me hacían apreciarlo más ya que no era como resto que me trataba con privilegios o algún tipo de cuidado especial que francamente me resultaban fastidiosos.

Pero esos sentimientos que comencé a desarrollar hacia él no estaban para nada bien, ¡DE NINGUNA FORMA! Es decir… ¡Somos hombres por todos los cielos! Que yo comience a quererlo de ese modo ¡Era algo totalmente inmoral! Y va en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado desde que tengo memoria ya que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo es algo aberrante que no conducirá a ningún lado, ¿Cierto? Tal vez porque como nunca antes había tenido a alguien que me apreciara por como soy me hizo desarrollar un falso sentimiento de amor que confundo con uno de profunda amistad y camaradería ¿Verdad? ¡Esta tenía que ser la respuesta!

Además, él no podría quererme del modo en como creí que lo quería debido a su aptitud tan ruda le impediría desarrollar sentimientos parecidos al amor al considerarlos como debilidades que solo tienen los amanerados y solamente me vería como su mejor y único amigo, ¿Cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?!

Lo único que debía hacer era encontrar una chica, que al igual que él, me apreciara y valorara por como soy y no por lo que tengo y así ayudarme a deshacerme de estos sentimientos impuros para no acomplejarme nunca más y no hacer alguna estupidez que dañase nuestra amistad, ¿Correcto?

Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacer que estos sentimientos desaparecieran, ¡¿Qué se supone que iba hacer?! Requería de algo que me diera algún pretexto para distanciarme de él.

Ese algo pasó cuando teníamos 25 años y estábamos en una ciudad en dónde se llevaba a cabo una celebración después de que ambos rescatáramos a un político de las garras de un grupo terrorista. Todo iba bien y trataba de disimular hablando con unas bellas señoritas que me halagaban, hasta me dieron sus números telefónicos. Con tal de no pensar en él les seguía la corriente, hasta que me pidió que saliéramos del ayuntamiento para respirar aire fresco:

 _-Oye Gregory. ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo hemos sido amigos?- me preguntó._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo? Pues si la memoria no me falla, desde que teníamos trece o quince años cuando mis padres te contrataron para que espiaras a esa compañía rival- le contesté._

 _-El tiempo sí que ha pasado desde ese momento, ¿Cierto?- no me di cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba al hacerme estas preguntas -y en todo este tiempo hemos vivido muchas cosas uno junto al otro, ¿Verdad?- en serio sí que se estaba esforzando en hacer esto._

 _-¡Claro que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos! Ya he perdido la cuenta de las múltiples aventuras que hemos tenido al ayudar a todo aquel que esté en apuros. Podría escribir libros enteros que cuenten cada una de nuestras experiencias- le saqué una risa con esta broma._

 _-Recuerda que me debes dar la mitad de las ganancias en caso de que triunfes como escritor- también bromeó -y pues… siempre nos hemos cuidado el uno al otro cada vez que nos exponíamos a una misión peligrosa como buenos camaradas, ¿Correcto?- siguió hablando._

 _-Por supuesto que nos cuidamos mutuamente de todo mal y peligro. Para eso son los mejores amigos, ¿No?- era increíble que no me percatara enseguida de dónde él quería llegar._

 _-Sí, eso es lo que haría un amigo por otro amigo… o por la persona que más amas y aprecias en este mundo- lo vi confundido al creer que escuché mal -escucha, Gregory. Sabes muy bien que yo soy muy malo para los asuntos cursis y románticos. Así que te lo diré de forma directa y clara: te amo._

 _Me quedé tieso como una estatua al oír estas palabras saliendo de su boca. La persona que me causaba tantos complejos y que hacía batallar con mi moral y sentido de lo que es correcto y lo que no es contra lo que mi corazón decía, ¿Acaba de decirme que me amaba?_

 _Je, je. ¡QUE BUENA BROMA! En todos estos años conociéndonos, ¡No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan gracioso! En serio casi me lo creo y quise decirle que no fuese tan pesado._

 _-Y antes de que pienses que solo estoy bromeando, lo digo en serio. Yo te amo, Gregory Fields- abrí la boca ahora no sabiendo que decir -te amo porque fuiste la primera, y en realidad eres, la única persona que me ha aceptado tal y como soy sin que te perturbes o incomodes por mi forma de ser, porque me ofreciste tu amistad y compañía sin ningún tipo de restricción, porque has estado junto a mí tanto en las buenas como en las malas, porque siempre has velado por mi bienestar, porque me complementas en todos los sentidos y eres la mitad que me hace falta- ¿En serio este tipo de palabras salían de su sucia y blasfema boca? ¡QUE LOCURA!_

 _-Y por encima de todas las cosas, porque a tu lado me siento genuinamente feliz como nunca lo soy junto a alguien más._

 _-Sé que esto es repentino y que te tomé totalmente por sorpresa, pero… ¿Qué dices?- me había tomado de las manos viéndome con un brillo esperanzador que nunca vi de su parte._

 _Mi mente apenas y podía procesar toda esa revelación al ver que no era una tomadura de pelo. La parte sentimental de mí estaba más que maravillada por esta revelación y pedía a gritos que le dijera que también lo amo con todo mi ser, pero la parte "racional" de mi persona me decía a gritos que esto era incorrecto y que debía deshacerme de él cuanto antes._

 _Podía sentir el fuego del caos en indecisión quemarme desde adentro haciendo que mis labios temblasen porque no sabía que decirle en ese momento. ¡No soy gay, no soy gay, no soy gay! Esto solo era un malentendido, solo confundía el sentimiento del amor con el de la amistad ¡ESO ERA LO QUE PASABA! ¡¿VERDAD, VERDAD, VERDAD?! ¡Era esto y nada más! ¡NADA MÁS!_

 _-Chris, yo… lo lamento mucho, pero yo no te veo del mismo modo- pude notar en su mirada el dolor indescriptible que sintió al decirle esto -no quiero lastimarte, pero en verdad lo siento mucho. Perdóname- le di la espalda alejándome a pasos apurados para que no viese mi rastro de lágrimas._

Me había puesto a debatir si esa fue la decisión correcta o no, en si debí haber oído lo que mi corazón decía o si escuchar las voces de la cabeza resultó ser lo más sensato. Quise comunicarme con él para poder pedirle perdón por ese suceso y ver si podía enmendar las cosas, pero resultó que no pude localizarlo aún por más que lo intentaba, ¿Tanto le dolió mi rechazo que decidió terminar cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo? ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?!

Como se había alejado de mí, era la oportunidad de intentar aclarar mi mente y de paso encontrar a una chica que me hiciera olvidarlo tanto a él como a estos deseos impuros que me despertaba y deja de vivir cada día acomplejado.

Un año después de su confesión las cosas no mejoraron, al contrario, ¡EMPEORARON! No podía dejar de pensar en él una y otra vez a cada día, cada hora, cada segundo. Cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba él cruzado de brazos, viéndome de manera áspera y murmurando varias groserías.

Ninguna de las distintas chicas con las que traté de tener una relación seria logró sacármelo de la cabeza y mucho menos lograron hacerme sentir del mismo modo en como él lo hacía ya que casi todas ellas eran de ese tipo que con tan solo dedicarle una sonrisa se derretían ante mí y se me ofrecían así como así sin ningún tipo de reparo.

La que estuvo más cerca a hacerme olvidarlo fue mi amiga Wendy debido a que nos parecíamos en tantos aspectos y no era una de esas chicas superficiales ya que tenía un gran sentido de lo correcto, justo, firme a sus principios y varias cosas más que la hicieron la mejor candidata en hacerme superarlo. A final de cuentas no lo logró y solo terminamos siendo amigos y nada más.

No podía seguir engañándome a mí mismo, ¡LO NECESITABA! ¡Lo quería con todo mi corazón! ¡Ansiaba tenerlo a mi lado! Quería a ese sucio y antipático francés que a pesar de todas las cosas negativas que me causaba con su mera presencia, me hacía sumamente feliz.

Tal vez no pudiera corresponderle como tanto quisiera por estos malditos complejos y malditas cuestiones morales, pero con tal de que pudiéramos estar juntos como antes, me era suficiente.

El problema era ¿Dónde encontrarlo? Al ser un mercenario podría encontrarse en cualquier parte del mundo arriesgando su vida y no era como si fuera a topármelo en la calle… esta fue una de esas pocas veces en la que estaba feliz de haberme equivocado:

 _Caminaba por las noches de una ciudad luego de haber atendido un asunto de una de las tantas compañías de mis padres. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos volviendo a pensar en él y que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, ¿Haciendo alguna de sus misiones?_

 _Suspiré y al alzar la mirada me pareció verlo tendido bocabajo en el piso gravemente herido. Pensé que solo era una ilusión por lo que sacudí la cabeza y quise seguir mi camino hasta percatarme de que no era una ilusión ¡EN SERIO SE TRATABA DE ÉL Y ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR!_

 _-¿Chris? ¡¿ERES TÚ?!- me le acerqué para darle la vuelta y casi me dio un infarto al corroborar que si se trataba de él -¡Por favor resiste!- rápidamente saqué mi celular para llamar a una ambulancia, por fortuna estábamos cerca del hospital por lo que la ayuda no se demoró._

 _Mientras lo atendían me puse a pensar no solamente en su delicada situación, sino en qué se supone que voy a decirle en caso de que se salve y que me diría al verme. ¿Será que me voy y le pida al doctor que no le diga que fui yo el que lo encontró? No, debía encararlo como hombre e intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, y de ser posible, volver a ser los de antes; además, si estuve en el momento y lugar adecuado para socorrerlo ¿Habrá sido una señal del destino? Porque esto sería demasiada casualidad._

 _Por fortuna pudieron estabilizarlo y decidí quedarme a su lado hasta que despertara. Al verlo ahí acostado conectado a esas máquinas me generaron un vuelco en el estómago, y al mismo tiempo, una necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo de todo mal y peligro._

 _-Chris…- susurré su nombre mientras le acariciaba su sucio cabello castaño -por favor reponte para aclarar las cosas entre los dos- le pedí sin poder evitar tomarle la mano derecha con mi izquierda para apoyarme en la cara y comenzar a dormirme a su lado._

 _Comencé a despertarme debido a que alguien me movía, parpadeé unas cuantas veces viendo de un lado a otro hasta que vi su cara que me miraba con gran sorpresa._

 _-¿Chris…?- al estar totalmente espabilado sonreí enormemente -¡ESTÁS VIVO!- no pude contener mis lágrimas de alegría y le di un fuerte abrazo -cuando te encontré en la calle en un charco de tu propia sangre ¡Creí que iba a perderte!- lo tomé de los hombros viéndolo de arriba abajo._

 _-Parece que se te olvida que soy un hueso difícil de roer- aun estando herido puro reír y me preguntó que hacía en esta ciudad por lo que dije mis motivos y como lo encontré -Gracias por salvarme el pellejo. Aún no estaba preparado para encarar el mandamás mayor- reímos como solíamos hacerlo en los viejos tiempos como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que se formó un silencio incómodo, ¿Qué debía decirle ahora?_

 _-Gregory… con respecto a lo que te dije hace un año… solo quise pedirte perdón por haber arruinado nuestra amistad al haberme comportado como un marica y decirte esas cursilerías._

 _-No, Chris. Soy yo quién debe pedirte perdón- le interrumpí -cuando me dijiste eso no estaba para nada preparado, eso lo reconozco, pero no era porque no te quisiera del mismo modo en que tú a mí- me vio bastante desconcertado y quiso saber a qué me refería._

 _-Es que en esos momentos también había comenzado a desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos hacia ti y estaba confundido, por eso cuando te me declaraste no sabía cómo reaccionar- reconocí sintiéndome un perfecto estúpido, y más al saber lo que me diría a continuación._

 _-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Podríamos intentar algo?- el corazón se me estrujo por esta pregunta._

 _-No, Chris. No puedo acceder a eso- tanto su alma como la mía se partían en miles de pedazos y exigió saber la razón -pues porque tú… yo- se me atoraban las palabras, ¡Debía decírselo ya!_

 _-¡PORQUE SOMOS HOMBRES! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! Una pareja sentimental conformada por dos miembros del mismo sexo ¡Es totalmente inmoral e inapropiado!- al fin pude decirle lo que tanto me mortificaba -Créeme que en todo este año traté y traté de dejarme acomplejar por eso, ¡PERO NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE HA SIDO PARA MÍ TRATAR DE ASIMILAR ESO E INTENTAR SEGUIR ADELANTE CON MO VIDA!- sentía tanto asco de mí mismo por mi indecisión._

 _-Aún te sigo queriendo mucho y si quieres podremos estar juntos de nuevo, pero como amigos y nada más- finalicé sintiéndome el mayor cobarde la historia ya que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de que fuésemos felices ¡Y de nuevo dejé que esos malditos valores inculcados se interpusieran!_

Al menos pudimos volver a estar juntos como amigos, pero de ninguna manera las cosas iban a ser como antes debido a la fuerte tensión que había entre ambos. No quería apartarlo de mi lado de nuevo, pero no podía corresponderle como tanto deseo, así que a sabiendas de sus sentimientos salgo de nuevo con lindas chicas en un intento desesperado tanto para que deje de quererme de ese modo como para que desaparecer lo que yo también siento por él.

Cosa que hasta ahora no ha funcionado para nada y solo ha tenido un efecto contraproducente debido al daño que nos hacemos el uno al otro, yo por intentar dejar de amarlo y él al recordarme los fuertes sentimientos que le tengo guardados.

¿Cuándo será el día en que deje que esas inseguridades, esos complejos y esa ética tan obtusa y retrograda tengan tanto control sobre mí? Siempre me ven como alguien fuerte de carácter cuando en realidad soy un debilucho en este aspecto al no corresponder como debe ser al dueño del mi corazón.

No importa lo que haga o que tanto lo intente, no importa lo que me digan esas malditas voces en mi cabeza, no importa que una posible relación entre nosotros sea inmoral y aberrante ante los ojos de la sociedad, ya que yo nunca, por más que lo intente, podré…

 _ **OLVIDAR EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR TI…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/03/2017.**

 **Y esto fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado este fic de Gregory que ha sufrido tanto porque ama al Topo pero su sentido de "políticamente correcto" le impidió desde un inicio que formaran una relación. Increíble lo que las normas establecidas por la sociedad sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es pueden causarles a una persona, ¿Eh?**

 **Para aquella persona que tenga ojo observador, se habrá dado cuenta de que este fic es secuela de uno que hice llamado: "No Descansaré Hasta Tener Tu Corazón" que es un One-Shot contado desde el punto de vista de Chris y sus sentimientos por Gregory. Estoy seguro de que a las amantes de esta pareja les gustará ese fic ;D**

 **Pero con lo último contado por Gregory, ¿Significa que a final de cuentas si le corresponderá sus sentimientos y podrán estar juntos como una pareja? (Las fanáticas de nuevo me dejan sordo al soltar otro monstruoso grito de la emoción)**

 **Puede que algún día haga un tercer fic en donde ambos si se vuelven pareja y dejen atrás todos los tormentos por los que han pasado ;D**


End file.
